


Un Gars Comme Moi

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Dating, F/M, Heartbreak, High School, Hockey, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Il ne voulait pas que Casey sorte avec ces gars. Ils lui ressemblaient trop. Et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle sorte avec un gars comme lui.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 1





	Un Gars Comme Moi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Guy Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/572092) by Mac-alicious. 



Il y avait un incroyable deux poids, deux mesures dans la maison MacDonald-Venturi. Derek était très conscient. Casey l’a exploité. Nora et George ignoraient complètement ce qui se trouvait sous leur nez.

Si Derek était une minute après le couvre-feu, il y a eu une chute immédiate et il a puni pendant un mois. Casey était rentré tard pour le couvre-feu tous les vendredis et samedis soir pour les trois dernières semaines et sa mère n’avait pas respiré un mot contre elle. Il était très clair ce qu’ils pensaient.

Derek était le raté et Casey était la perfection.

Si Derek était en retard, il a dû causer des ennuis. Si Casey était en retard, elle doit avoir une explication très plausible et acceptable. Alors, pourquoi demander ?

Derek savait mieux. Il savait pourquoi Casey était sorti si tard.

Il savait qu’elle avait lentement suivi son chemin à travers l’équipe de hockey. Accepter des rendez-vous avec des mecs qu’elle connaissait à peine. Des gars qui avaient une pire réputation que la sienne, non pas que les oreilles _innocentes_ de Casey n’en aient jamais entendu parler.

Au début Derek pensé que c’était un coup bon marché pour le faire chier. Comme leur relation avec Sam. Alors, il s’est rendu compte que ce n’était pas tant une attaque que c’était l’autodestruction.

Elle ne le faisait pas pour le mettre en colère, elle le faisait juste pour le faire.

Aucun bien ne pouvait en venir de toute façon.

Derek n’aimait pas du tout. Ce n’était pas le Casey qu’il connaissait. Il _aime_ le Casey qu’il connaissait. Il admirait le Casey qu’il connaissait. Cette fille était tout ce que Casey ne devrait pas d’être. Et cela a mis Derek en colère.

Derek n'arrivait pas à comprendre avec qui il était en colère. Peu importe qui c'était, il ne voulait pas que Casey sorte avec ces gars. Ils lui ressemblaient trop. Et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle sorte avec un gars comme lui.

Elle n’allait que se faire briser le cœur, Derek en était sûr. Si elle continuait comme elle l’était, elle allait se blesser. Il le savait parce que ces gars étaient comme lui, et tout ce qu’il a fait était de blesser les filles avec qui il était. Il n’aimait pas ça, mais il l’a fait quand même.

C’était le genre de gars qu’il était.

Derek voulait mettre un terme à tout cela avant qu’il ne soit hors de contrôle, but il savait aussi qu’avec la façon dont Casey était têtu. Jef il a dit quelque chose à ce sujet, il ne ferait que l’inciter à le faire plus longtemps et plus souvent. Ce serait juste pour le contrarier.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek n’avait pas les réponses à une situation impliquant une fille.

Il pouvait essayer de ne pas s'en soucier, mais il s'en souciait trop. C'était le principal problème. Derek se souciait trop de Casey. S'il ne le faisait pas, il la laisserait apprendre sa leçon et reprendre sa vie. Elle aurait le cœur brisé et il ne ressentirait ni sympathie, ni regret, ni culpabilité. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il s'en souciait, et il se détestait pour ça.

Derek avait décidé qu’il devait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Quand elle est sortie le week-end suivant, il l’a attendue. Le reste de la famille s’était couché bien avant son retour.

Ce n’est que près d’une heure après le couvre-feu qu’elle s’est promenée dans la maison sombre. Derek était assis sur le canapé, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir. Elle est passée devant le canapé en direction de la cuisine.

« Timothy Walters. »

Casey a donné un petit départ. « Derek ? »

Comme Casey fait pour les lumières, Derek a répondu. « Cela laisse deux. Robby Duvall et moi. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu parles, Derek ? » Casey a craqué une fois qu’elle avait les lumières allumées et elle pouvait voir dans quelle direction éblouir.

Derek a continué, debout alors il était face à elle. « Cela a commencé assez innocent. Tu allais à de courts rendez-vous avec les gars de la deuxième chaîne, et tu rentrais chez toi bien avant le couvre-feu. Puis tu as commencé à sortir avec les majeurs aussi, et les dates devenaient de plus en plus longues. Couvre-feu ou pas de couvre-feu. Qu’est-ce que tu fais à ces dates, Casey ? »

« Comme si c’était une de tes affaires. » Casey se renicha.

« Eh bien, je suis à venir sur la liste bientôt. Je voulais juste savoir à quoi m’attendre. »

« Tu es dégoûtant. » Casey a craché.

« Suis-je vraiment ? » Derek se moquait de la surprise. « Et ce que tu fais n’est pas ? »

« Je ne fais rien. Je sors avec quelqu’un. Personne n’a de revendication sur moi, donc je ne fais de mal à quelqu’un. » Casey a expliqué. « Surtout pas _toi_. »

« Tu te blesses. Je vais te donner que Sam était gentil et certains - juste un couple - des autres étaient trop, but la plupart de ces gars-là ont une mauvaise réputation que moi. Qu’est-il arrivé au Casey qui pensait que je traitais les filles comme des jouets ? Choses que je pouvais jeter loin quand jamais je voulais ? »

« Je pense toujours que la façon dont tu traites les filles est méprisable. » Casey a répondu.

« Alors réponde-moi ceci : quand es-toi devenu une de ces filles ? »

« Qu’est-ce qu’une intervention ? Pauvre petite Casey est tombé hors de la piste, nous allons la remettre sur pied. » Elle se moquait. « Il est inutile d’essayer. Je ne fais rien de mal. Je n’ai pas à m’arrêter. »

« Non, tu ne fais rien de mal, Casey. » Derek hocha la tête calmement. « Mais ces gars vont te briser le cœur et tu ne mérites pas ça. »

« Comme si tu t’en souciais. » Casey s’est moqué.

« Pense-toi que je serais même ici si je ne m’en souciais pas? J’ai lutté avec moi-même pendant si longtemps sur ce qu’il faut faire pour t’empêcher de te blesser. » Derek a admis. « Je ne veux pas que tu soyas blessé, but si tu ne voulais pas m’écouter, alors je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Derek, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Tu ne penses pas que je peux me protéger contre ces types ? Ce ne sont que des adolescents, combien de mal penses-tu qu’ils pourraient faire ? » Casey a demandé.

« Je ne connais pas Casey. Combien de mal pourrais-je faire ? » Derek a répliqué.

Quand Casey baissa les yeux et resta silencieux, il continua. « Double-le, triple-le même et c’est combien de mal ils pourraient te faire. Ils déchireraient ton cœur s’ils le pouvaient. »

« Qu’attendes-toi vraiment d’accomplir en me disant cela ? » Casey a demandé, l’air en attente.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec ce genre de mecs ! » Derek éclata en colère.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu’ils sont comme moi. » Il respira. « Et je ne voudrais pas que tu sortes avec un gars comme moi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce important ? Peut-être que je veux. »

« C’est important parce que je déteste le genre de personne que je suis ! » Derek finit par s’exclamer, puis se détourna de Casey. « Je suis très conscient du genre de personne que je suis. Je choisis d’être comme ça. Et c’est très bien, mais cela ne signifie pas que je pense que tu dévires être traité de la façon dont un gars comme moi pourrait te traiter. »

« Derek... » Casey a commencé.

Il pouvait la sentir s’approcher de lui. « Pense à ce que j’ai dit, d’accord ? »

« D’accord. » Casey a dit doucement.

Derek a commencé à s’éloigner, mais Casey a attrapé son bras et il a quand même attrapé. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et elle laissa tomber la main. Elle avait l’air de voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne pouvait pas le sortir correctement.

Enfin, elle a dit: « Tu ne me blesserais jamais comme ça, n’est-ce pas? »

« J’aimerais pouvoir dire que je ne pouvais pas, mais ce n’est pas vrai. Je pourrais. Je le ferais probablement. » Derek a répondu et Casey a froncé les sourcils. « C’est la chose la plus éloignée de ce que je veux, mais cela arriverait probablement. »

« Oh. » Casey soupira. « Je viens de penser... »

Il a interrompu. « C’est le genre de personne que je suis, le genre de personnes que ces gars sont. Nous sommes construits pour blesser ceux que nous approchons. Si je pouvais changer, je le ferais, je ne pense pas que je pourrais. » Derek a répondu. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. N’importe qui. Spécialement moi. »

Casey hocha la tête, l’air satisfait de sa réponse. « Je suppose que c’est tout ce que nous avons à dire. »

« Oui, je pense que oui. » Derek hocha la tête. « Bonne nuit, Casey. »

« Bonne nuit, Derek. » Casey a réciprocité comme elle se tourna pour monter les escaliers.

Derek l’a vue disparaître dans les escaliers. Peut-être qu’il avait manqué une occasion qu’elle lui avait ouvertement offert, but il ne voulait pas qu’elle datant d’un gars comme lui, et qui l’incluait.


End file.
